Donatello (2012)
Donatello or Donnie is the brains of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is in charge of the design and manufacture of all the tools and weapons in their arsenal. He fights with a bō, which converts to a naginata (in which a blade pops out of one end). Donatello is voiced by Rob Paulsen, also known as Raphael's voice actor in the 1987 animated series. Abilities Donatello may not be the strongest, experienced, or most talented fighter, but his tactical skills and intelligence definitely makes up for it. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. Donatello's intelligence helps him plan out strategies, and be able to build, fix, take apart, and hack into machines. Though Donatello avoids using much hand-to-hand combat, he is strong when it comes to defense and counterattacks and he seems to mainly prefers kicks over punches. In Follow the Leader, it is revealed that Donatello is able to use impressively quick logical thinking and mathematical calculations while in combat. For example, he is able throw shurikens at nearby objects and/or surfaces, in order to make them bounce off objects again and again in the exact directions he calculated previously. Like his brothers, Donatello is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use decent hand-to-hand combat skills. Family * Leonardo - Donatello's oldest brother. He and Leonardo rarely fight, unless absolutely necessary. They do tend to tease each other often, but never try to hurt each other physically. Although, there are points in the series where Leonardo tends to stress out Donatello while he fixes or opens bombs, locks, etc., as seen in The Gauntlet and It Came From The Depths. Donatello, in return, questions Leonardo occasionally about his plans to see if they're accurate or safe. Leonardo feels like Donatello worries too much, and Donatello feels the same way about him, but they share a strong brother/best-friend relationship and show compassion and always have each other's backs. * Raphael - Donatello's second-oldest brother. He and Raphael do fight occasionally, but tease and taunt each other more. Raphael tends to tease and taunt Donatello about his "dorkiness" and smarts, while Donatello does the same to Raphael about his "meatheadedness" and temper. Overall, they still have each other's backs and care about each other, as they are brothers, but they hardly show that kind of affection. * Michelangelo - Donatello's only younger brother. He and Michelangelo fight the most out of all his brothers, but they seem very close as brothers. Donatello tends to be the actual big brother to Michelangelo, whereas his other brothers just plan out what they're going to do, and just use Michelangelo as a sidekick. Donatello hates it whenever Michelangelo doesn't use his common sense or whenever he goofs off too much, but Donatello still loves him, as he is his little brother and best friend. Michelangelo, on the other hand, looks up to Donatello, and teases him about his huge crush on April, but he always tries helping Donatello; trying to impress him with his nunchuck skills. * Splinter - Donatello's adoptive father and sensei. Donatello tries his best to listen to Splinter's advice, but most of Splinter's words tend to confuse him, which is ironic, because Donatello is never confused once it comes to words. It is shown that Donatello questions Splinter's advice the most, despite being the smartest. Personality Donatello is extremely intelligent and technical, always working on a strategy, whether it's building machines and gadgets or battling villains; the complete opposite to his free-flowing brother,Michelangelo. Donatello talks a lot in order to describe or explain a situation or theory in full, sometimes even when in the face of danger which can be a problem. He sometimes can be short-tempered, or in other words, high-strung, (but not nearly like Raphael), getting frustrated easily, and shouting when angry, although Donatello is usually kind, caring, and compassionate. He is very protective and complimentary of April (Who is also in teenage years in this adaptation), whom he has a large crush on. Donatello has a more prominent role in this series compared to the original 1987 series, being more active and purpose-driven, but at times, does not understand and/or has quite a hard time understanding the lectures of Master Splinter. He is the second-youngest turtle, despite being the tallest. Inventions * Electric Sais * Plasma Swords * Metalhead * T-pod * T-Rawket * Shellraiser * Turtle Sub * Patrol Buggy * Stealth Bike * Metalhead * Mutagenic Gasoline * Mutagen Tracker * Ooze Specs * Ninja Smoke Bomb * Turtle Flyers * Turtle Mech * I've been able to synthesize the neurotoxin from the brain worm based on your blood sample. * T-Phone : Puzzle Apps, Aprils Cell Number, Lockpicker App * Cheese Phone * Bo Weapons # Shuriken # Staff Quotes Donatello: I do not think that. No, I'm just freakin because Casey and April went off on their own. Alone. Michelangelo: Why? Because they forgot to bring a compass? Donatello: No genius. What happens when two teenagers who like each other go out into the woods alone? Michelangelo: AHHH! They get eaten by squirrels. Donatello: You know what? Forget I said anything." Trivia * Donnie transferred the mutagen from the captive Creep back into plant-Raph to turn him back into normal. In the Mirage story, unmutated turtle Raph sucked the mutagen out of Bloodsucker directly to change both of them back to normal. * The creature, Creep, is river scum, not a leech like Bloodsucker. Creep was initially mutated by the mutagen-based medicine Donatello gave to Leonardo to help him heal. The medicine nauseated Leo and he vomited it onto the river bank and dropped the rest of the bottle. Bloodsucker's initial mutation was caused by drinking from Raph directly. Screenshots 44ak.PNG 45ak.PNG 77april.PNG 70-1461003907.PNG 68-1461003907.PNG 67-1461003906.PNG Category:Perverts Category:TMNT Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archer Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sole Survivor Category:Driver Category:Gladiators Category:Genius Category:Tacticians Category:Hamato Clan Category:Crackers Category:Body Alteration Category:Turtles Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Torture Victims Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Skateboarders Category:Hackers Category:Horseback Riding Category:Royal Guard Category:Marksmanship Category:Staff Users Category:Vengeance Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Animals Category:Bodyguard Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Poisoner Category:Slayers Category:Secret Keeper Category:Warrior Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Code of Honor Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Extradimensional Category:C Class Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Clairvoyance Category:Reptiles Category:Teachers Category:Scientists